


Crazy In Love

by GoldenLynn



Series: CYHMH Universe [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'll just add tags as I go, Mind Reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenLynn/pseuds/GoldenLynn
Summary: Feels like a dream I don't want to wake up from.





	1. You Are My Dreams (And Reality)

**Author's Note:**

> I said I would be writing bonus stuff for Can you hear my heart? but since they aren't in order time wise I will just have them all here  
> So hopefully this is the first of many (also this is the first time I am posting such a draft like I didn't even read over it at least ONCE so there's that)

 

Lynn isn’t sure what time it is exactly when she wakes up. The room is pitch black due to the fact that Lynn closes off everything before she sleeps and makes sure there is no source of light around no matter how small. Which means that it might as well be noon, with the sun blaring outside and the girl would still be unaware. That doesn’t warrant Lynn to move from her place to check the time. Instead, she just lays in her bed, blankly staring at the ceiling, even though all she sees is darkness. And trying to get back her senses. She always wakes up drowsy and confused.

After around fifteen minutes, Lynn finally gets herself to leave the comfort of her huge warm soft bed, which is as difficult as it sounds. She straggles her way out of the bedroom. She’s hit with the sun rays the moment she opens the door, the huge windows of the living room and the open space of the place making it all too bright for her.  She blinks her eyes repeatedly to adjust her vision to the light before walking to the dining table that is between the living room and the kitchen.

Lynn finds Wonwoo already sitting there, one leg over the other as he reads a newspaper. So, she just stands there, a smitten smile itching on her lips as she watches him read and sip from the coffee in front of him now and then. She tries not to coo loudly at his focused face, at the way he slightly furrows his eyebrows and purse his lips. At the way he squints his eyes to read better because he always forgets his glasses in the bedroom and doesn’t go bring them just he won’t annoy Lynn or god forbids wake her up. At the way his slender fingers softly turn the pages of the paper just so he doesn’t crumble them. And these were all details and habits Lynn has already memorized about Wonwoo, has them itched into her mind. But they still affect her just the same as the first time she noticed them. If not more.

Wonwoo suddenly turns around, as if he felt like he was being watched, which he was, and looks at Lynn. The latter’s face breaks into a full grin when their eyes meet, and Wonwoo smiles back widely, his eyes sparkling like they always do. He pushes the leg of the chair in front of him, an open invitation for Lynn to sit in front of him and she compiles happily.

“Good morning.” Wonwoo says, voice muffled from the rim of the cup pressed to his lips.

Lynn breathes in deeply as the coffee aroma wafts its way into her nose. “It won’t be a good morning if you didn’t make me coffee with you.”

Wonwoo gasps at that, resting his palm on his heart for a dramatic effect. “When did I ever not make you coffee with me?”

Lynn giggles. “Never.”

“Never say never.” Wonwoo says with a wink as he goes to serve Lynn her coffee and she groans. “You are lame.”

“You’re worse.”

“Am not.”

“You are.”

“Am not.”

“You are.”

“Am noooot.”

Wonwoo laughs at the childish tone of Lynn, as he puts the hot cup in front of her. “Okay, okay you are not. You have the funniest joke I have ever heard.”

“Yes, I do.” Lynn declares with a wink, before taking the cup. “Thanks, love.”

“Welcome. And be careful it’s hot.” Lynn hums at that, but Wonwoo watches her for a moment as she drinks the beverage just in case. And he doesn’t go back to reading his newspaper until he’s sure she won’t burn her tongue off.

They sit like that in comfortable silence for a while, engulfed in smell of coffee and companied with the sounds of them drinking their coffee and Wonwoo turning the pages. As Lynn isn’t doing anything particular and just watching the man in front of her.

“What are you doing?” Wonwoo asks, eyes still focused on the words in front of him.

“Appreciating art.” Lynn answers impulsively.

Wonwoo snickers at that, folding the newspaper and putting it aside. “You are doing an awful lot of staring today.”

“Just let me be. It’s ‘appreciating Jeon Wonwoo’ day today.”

This makes the man laugh, as he shakes his head at the weird statement. “Says who?”

“Me obviously.” Lynn declares proudly.

“Well I mean I would make an appreciation day for you too, but that’s everyday.”

Lynn blushes at the statement. “Why are you so cheesy? I hate you.”

Wonwoo just laughs at the girl. “You started the corniness.”

“I know, I know. Sometimes I just forget that I am dating the love of my life, until I see him sitting in my kitchen like it’s no one’s business.”

“There’s so much to fix about that statement. But first thing first, it’s _our_ kitchen.”

  Lynn giggles. “Oops sorry.”

“Also, when will STOP forgetting that we are together?” Wonwoo questions with a raised eyebrow.

“I don’t know man. It hasn’t dawned on me, yet I think.”

Wonwoo sighs. “Lynn, give me your hands.” Lynn compiles, pulling her hands and resting them on the table. Wonwoo covers both her hands with his much bigger ones. “Okay first of all, we have been together for 6 years, it’s really high time that you get used to it.”

“B-but,”

“No, no, honey. I am not finished.” Wonwoo chuckles when Lynn pouts at that and leans over the table to kiss her pout away. The girl’s eyes widen before she can register what Wonwoo has done, and before she can kiss him back he’s already back in his seat. “That was uncalled for.” Lynn whines.

“Second of all,” Wonwoo continues his monologue, turning Lynn’s hand over to show her the wedding ring she’s wearing, totally ignoring her complaints. “We have literally been married for two years.”

“I knoooooow.” Lynn mutters and Wonwoo just rolls his eyes at her. “You are a lost case, truly.”

“I just can’t believe that I went from pinning over you everyday and having Mingyu hear that bullshit to us being married. Like how did I score such a perfect man? it’s insane.”

“With your malicious vain seductive ways.”

“Yeah Temple run and Can Your Pet are soooo seductive.” Lynn jokes sarcastically.

“No, but everything else about you was.” Wonwoo comments sweetly and Lynn groans, hiding her face into her hands. “STOP BEING SMOOTH! HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO GET USED TO IT?”

“We have our whole life time to find out.”

“Jeon. Wonwoo. I swear to my fucking god.” Lynn seethes, but Wonwoo doesn’t find her as intimidating as she wishes to be, as she’s still very much blushing and trying to force down a goofy smile.

“Aaw, my wife is so cute. So so cute.” Wonwoo coos, trying to reach over and pinch Lynn’s cheeks, but the girl serves his hand and jumps from her place, running away from him and into the living room. Wonwoo follow quickly in her tail, he gets a hold of her before she can throw herself on the couch and try to hide. She falls into his arms, and he laughs at the sulking aura emitting from her.

“Don’t get mad that I can run faster than you.” Wonwoo jokes, resting his head on her shoulder and circling his arms around her waist, as he back hugs her in the middle of their living room.

“You just have longer legs.”

“You are really not that far from me height wise.”

Lynn turns to face him at that, Wonwoo looks down at her with blinking confused eyes, and Lynn secretly swoon over her husband’s face before hugging him and nuzzling his neck. “I am the perfect height to do this so everything else doesn’t matter.”

Lynn feels the vibration of Wonwoo’s chuckle more than she hears it, while he feels her smile against his skin rather than sees it when he hugs her closer to him. “Nothing really matters as long as we are together.”

“You are so corny it’s driving me crazy.”

“But you love me.”

Lynn plants a kiss on Wonwoo’s neck before hugging him even tighter. “I really do.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a follow up scene for this but it was getting so long so am leaving it for next time  
> Also y'all can suggest a specific scene you want and I'll try to write it  
> hopefully you enjoyed


	2. Thinking Of You (1/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And SHE'S BACK!!! I can't believe I am actually back with a bonus chap that's actually longer than the og Miyoung and Mingyu chap back IN CYHMH! and it's only the first part  
> Also, as per usual, it's full of vines! I actually wasn't lazy and linked them this time! I know I know, the fucking efforts I make (Amma cancel my own self no need to do it for me)  
> So yeah... I guess that's it? Happy reading~~

It's been five years since Mingyu took the risk and confessed to Miyoung about his mind reading tendencies, as Lynn likes to call them. Five years since they decided to give this whole relationship deal a try. And they somehow made it through, against all odds. They made it past their small arguments and they even got over that one Fight, their only big fight that almost broke them off for good. So Mingyu was proud of them, satisfied with how far they got and the pace they are going with. What he hates though, is feeling like he's going backwards. And this is all what he has been feeling lately.   
  
It started when he noticed how Miyoung was back to blocking her thoughts as much as possible around him. Something she hasn't done since their fight. It unsettled the man so much, when he was almost sure there was nothing that could make Miyoung do such a thing. And when he questioned her about it all she gave him were vague answers and shrugs.   
  
Lynn didn't seem to know what was going on with her best friend either, Mingyu was sure from that not only from her answer but also her thoughts. As she is the only one who can never successfully shut her thoughts off around him. Her thoughts always wild and all over the place. But she seems to sympathize with the man, who starts finding comfort in confiding to her.  
  
That's why when he texts her an _'Are you busy rn?_ ' At 11am, Lynn can guess what he wants. 

_No, I dont! No clients for me till 2pm_

_Great cause I need you :((((((_

_I have a husband >:( _  
Joking joking   
Need me as a friend or therapist tho?

_Why not both ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_

_Okay okay you big baby! I'll be waiting for you_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The receptionist at Lynn’s workplace is way too familiar with Mingyu, that she sends him directly to the woman's office. No questions asked. Lynn is daydreaming when Mingyu enters her office, face resting on her palm as she stares off at nothing in particular.   
  
"Yes, Wonwoo will probably give you a surprise visit because you hinted that you wanted him to." Mingyu says to Lynn after hearing her thoughts.   
  
Lynn grins excitedly at the sight of the man and his words. "He will, right? He's not that dense."  
  
"Yes, he's not me." Mingyu jokes, hugging Lynn who has walked up to him from her office.   
  
Lynn chuckles, pulling Mingyu from his hand to the couches in front of her desk, rather than the ones on the other side of the rooms where she usually has her sessions, knowing Mingyu doesn't like feeling like he's an actual therapy session. The man smiles at his friend's consideration for him, squeezing her hand in a form of gratitude.   
  
They sit in front of each other, Lynn asking the secretary to get them coffee, as Mingyu checks his phone for any missed calls or messages -preferably from Miyoung- to find none.   
  
"What's with that look?" Lynn looks at him curiously, stretching loudly on the couch as if she has been sitting in the same position for hours. Which she has.  
  
Mingyu shrugs, not wanting to start ranting off the bat. Lynn catches on that so she drops it, aware that he will come around. He always does. So, Lynn goes on a tangent about some patients, and this creepy dude who was making advances on her and saying that it's part of her job to help him with his loneliness.   
  
"What the fuck?" Mingyu exclaims, blood boiling at the prospect of a creepy guy making his best friend uncomfortable. "That's borderline sexual assault. And doesn't he know you're married? Fucking sick bastard."  
  
Lynn shrugs. "I am not sure if he knows, but still." The woman doesn't look as bothered as Mingyu expected her to be, as if she's used to these kind of stuff, which makes him even madder.   
  
"Wait," he mutters when he glances at Lynn’s ring finger to find no ring. His blood runs cold for a second, not wanting to doubt his friend but suddenly feeling suspicious. "Where's your wedding ring?"   
  
Lynn looks at him in confusion at the sudden question, looking down at her empty ring finger, eyebrows then raising in comprehension. "Here." She shows him her thumb. "You know it's a nervous habit of mine to play with my rings, I always end up wearing them on my thumb-"Mingyu sighs in relief and Lynn’s face morphs in terror at the implication, glaring at him accusingly. "Did you think I took it off on purpose so people wouldn't know I am taken?"  
  
"I am sorry." Mingyu looks down to his lap, shrinking into himself and resembling a boy that's being scolded. He feels even guiltier at Lynn’s insecure thoughts as she tries to fathom why her friend would jump to such a conclusion. "I am just on edge and Miyoung had been acting weird and suspicious, but I shouldn't have projected my own insecurities over my girlfriend on you."  
  
Lynn frowns, staying silent as her secretary knocks before walking in to serve their coffee. When the latter leaves the office with a soft click of the door, Lynn reaches out her hand to take Mingyu’s, patting it comfortingly. "Listen honey, it's okay to feel insecure from time to time. But you should never question your trust in those who deserves it. You know deep down that Miyoung would never think let alone do something that hurts you. So, try to focus on that rather than your insecurities."  
  
"Easily said than done." Mingyu mutters, pulling his hand away from Lynn’s in favor of pushing his hair back in frustration. "I might have all kinds of thoughts and voices in my head. Mine and others'. But the voice at the back of my mind, the one always fueling my insecurities and self-doubt is always so persistent and loud, it's hard to ignore."  
  
Lynn gives her friend a sympathetic smile, very familiar with that voice and the feelings that accompanies it. Mingyu feels comforted hearing her thoughts, knowing he's not getting judged and that he's not the only one that feels like this. These were the moments that reminded Mingyu why he likes to rant to Lynn, and how much the profession suits the woman. She always made Mingyu and her patients alike feel understood, giving off a relatable and empathetic feeling that makes it so easy to just splutter all their thoughts out. "Mingyu," Lynn calls, only continuing to speak when the said man has his eyes and focus on her. "You need to fight that voice away. Especially when it comes to Miyoung. I mean we all feel self-insecure and under the weather from time to time and question ourselves and our self-worth. But there are things that we should never leave an ounce of doubt in. So when that stupid voice says stuff like you're a piece of shit and unworthy you can be like word, but when it keeps feeding you ideas that your partner doesn't love you anymore or is, god forbid, cheating, you scream back that they love you so much and would never even get close to that disgusting shit, okay? Because believe me, whether it was this lifetime or another, this universe or a parallel one, Miyoung will always choose you and no one else." Lynn is breathing heavily after she's done, not having paused for a breath through her whole speech, her eyes wide, filled with honesty and sincerity.   
  
The words leave Mingyu feeling speechless and overwhelmed, so instead of saying anything he walks to Lynn, bending down and pulling her into an embrace. The latter's heart lurches, hugging the man back tightly, wanting to comfort but also needing the comfort. They stay like that for a while, finding a home in each other. Mingyu pats Lynn’s head when he hears her thinking of her brothers and how much she misses them, comparing being in Mingyu’s arms to being in Mark's or Yugyeom's. It makes the man feel for her, but also feel glad that he can provide her with a comfort that only family can do.  
  
The office's door opens softly behind them, Wonwoo emerging behind it. He frowns in confusion at the sight, snickering when he realizes that it's Mingyu that's hugging Lynn. For anyone else, finding your wife in your best friend's arms in the solidarity of her office would be a deal breaker, a bright red flag, but it isn’t the case for Wonwoo, who knew better than that. He walks up to the two, joining the hug and laughing when the two jump slightly in surprise at the contact. Mingyu probably or probably not squealing like a school girl.   
  
"Is there something wrong with our baby?" Wonwoo asks, referring to Mingyu.   
  
Lynn chuckles as they break the hug, Mingyu going back to his seat while Wonwoo sits on Lynn’s left, both of them fitting on the one seat sofa. -Wonwoo’s practically on Lynn’s lap but no one says anything about it.- "We were just being depressed emos together."  
  
"Lynn indirectly admitted that she calls herself a piece of shit." Mingyu throws his friend under the bus, hoping Wonwoo would focus on that rather than ask about what got Mingyu feeling bad.   
  
"Isn't she, though?" Wonwoo jokes, giggling when Lynn tickles his side in punishment. "I still love you, though." He quickly adds, titling her chin so he can drop a kiss on her lips.   
  
"Leave that shit for the bedroom." Mingyu whines, covering his eyes like a five years old who's witnessing his parents doing PDA right in front of him.  
  
"It's been five years, get used to it." Lynn fires back, sticking her tongue out when Mingyu glares at her.

"You would think you two would lay off the PDA once you're all settled and shit. Guess fucking not."  
  
"Tough shit." Wonwoo comments, taking Lynn’s hand in his, subconsciously playing with her fingers. Mingyu suddenly starts laughing and Lynn sends him a questioning look, while Wonwoo looks like he knows what got his friend laughing. "What is it?" Lynn whines when Mingyu doesn't explain himself.   
  
"Wonwoo was just internally sighing over you misplacing your wedding ring again."  
  
"See, now that's a man that doesn't jump to stupid conclusions."  
  
Mingyu gasps, giving Lynn a wounded look. "You didn't have to go for my fucking throat."   
  
Wonwoo looks between the two in confusion. "I am so fucking lost." When all Mingyu and Lynn do is shrug, Wonwoo lets it go, and Mingyu internally groans in defeat at Wonwoo’s current thought process. "But like what got you two depressed?"  
  
"I always am depressed though." Lynn comments offhandedly, shrieking when Wonwoo pinches her. "Listen. It be like that sometimes."  
  
"Stop using that phrase as a coping mechanism." Mingyu exclaims at her.   
  
Lynn frowns. "Why would I? I mean, getting a therapist? Expensive and sometimes useless. Saying ‘it be like that sometimes’? Free, cures depression, 10/10 would recommend."  
  
Wonwoo gives her an offended look. "You can't say that when you ARE a therapist."  
  
"I am not going around saying it to patients. Don't worry I won't go broke and not be able to put food on the table anymore." Lynn assures with a pat on her husband's thigh.  
  
"Why are you making it seem like I can't put food on the table?" Wonwoo complains with his arms folded over his chest and a small pout on his lips.   
  
"Babe, please. You just started your writing journey. It will take some time before you get to do that."  
  
"Why can't you be supportive li-"   
  
"Oh my god, stop arguing." Mingyu cuts in, hands over his ears for dramatic purposes.  
  
"Look what you have done." Lynn scolds. "You upset our child."  
  
"I AM NOT YOUR KID." Mingyu huffs, ironically sounding too much like a kid.  
  
"Last week you accidently called me mom." Lynn deadpans, laughing at the blush taking over Mingyu’s face.   
  
"Wait didn't you call me daddy too?" Wonwoo asks his friend who gives him a confused and lowkey concerned look.  
  
Lynn muffles her laugh under her hand, patting Wonwoo’s hair. "Honey, that was me."  
  
"Ew, what the fuck?" Mingyu screams, jumping over the back of the sofa just to hide behind it. "Y'all are nasty."  
  
Lynn rolls her eyes. "Haven't you heard worse?"  
  
"DOESN'T MAKE ME SUDDENLY OKAY WITH IT. PLEASE KEEP YOUR KINKS TO YOURSELVES."  
  
Wonwoo shakes his head at his friend's behavior. "Prude."  
  
Mingyu peaks from the sofa just to fixate Wonwoo with a look. "Wow. _you_ are saying that? Marriage really changed you."  
  
_We will see how it treats you then_ , Mingyu thinks he hears Wonwoo say. "What was that?"  
  
Wonwoo smirks, shrugging. "I said nothing."  
  
Mingyu squints at him, hating the way Wonwoo is blocking his thoughts while giving his friend a sly smile. "Lynn your husband is being weird."  
  
"It be like that sometimes."  
  
"I despise you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The rest of Mingyu’s day go without a hitch. Well most of it at least. He tags along with Lynn and Wonwoo to grab lunch. Sadly, thirdwheeling the married couple, since Miyoung was apparently too busy to join them. Wonwoo has told them that he was texting her earlier and she has mentioned something about a work meeting. Mingyu doesn't think much of it, shoving his phone back to his suit's jacket.   
  
After their lunch, Wonwoo and Lynn leave Mingyu with their hands laced and a "Good luck dealing with criminals." From Wonwoo, Lynn snickering. "Now that's one way to describe a lawyer."  
  
"I fucking loathe the both of you." Mingyu yells as he watches them leave. Getting psyched out when he hears their synched _'No, you don't'_ that neither say out loud.   
  
_'You two are fucking freaky',_ he sends them a quick text as he gets in his car. Laughing at the creepy smiley face Wonwoo sends, directly followed by a wave of water drops and egg plants emojis from Lynn. _'Shut it, daddy's girl'_ Mingyu replies, snickering when Lynn tells him to shut the fuck up and stop texting so he can drive, all Wonwoo adds to that is an obnoxious amounts of ‘^’, and with that Mingyu finally drives off to work.  
  
It's all good until this point, but Mjngyu's day start going downhill again when he gets home. He greets Miyoung with a kiss, blushing at her thoughts as she expresses how much she missed him. Mingyu loves how Miyoung always has such loving thoughts whenever they are being affectionate, and it makes Mingyu smile through the kiss. "You seem to be in a good mood." Miyoung remarks as they pull apart, giggling at the goofy smile Mingyu gives her.   
  
"I just missed you so much today. I am glad we are finally meeting."  
  
Miyoung rolls her eyes, pinching his cheeks endearingly. "We have been apart for just several hours."  
  
"That's several hours too much." Mingyu pouts, sneaking his arm around his girlfriend's waist and pulling her closer to him. "I really wanted to have lunch together with you, though. It was a great time with Lynn and Wonwoo but I felt quite lonely."  
  
"I am sorry baby." Miyoung mutters, nuzzling on Mingyu’s neck. "I had to buy something and got caught up."  
  
Mingyu freezes at the statement, his arm slowly dropping from the woman's waist. The latter doesn't notice, too focused on blocking her thoughts. And it might have been five years of them being together, but Mingyu can still tell when Miyoung is truly getting random thoughts from her ADHD, or is purposely thinking of random stuff to distract her mind from the subject in hand. "That's a pity." Is all Mingyu says, breaking completely from his girlfriend's hold. "Well I really need to shower. You don't have to wait for me for dinner." He hurriedly adds.  
  
Miyoung gives him an odd look, surprised at the statement when her boyfriend always wants to share their meals together. She shrugs it off though, going back to her seat at the couch where she was working on her computer. Mingyu sighs, hastily making his way to the bathroom. He locks the door behind him, something he usually doesn't feel obliged to do. Before putting the toilets lid down and sitting on it, already dialing Lynn’s number that he has memorized by heart.   
  
Lynn picks up after several rings, the first thing Mingyu hears is the sound of a door closing, then Lynn calling his name in question. Mingyu doesn't say anything at first, overwhelmed with his emotions and the deafening silence on Lynn’s side. It makes him nervous not being able to hear the thoughts of people when he's talking to them.   
  
"They lied to us." He finally blurts, lower lip wobbling as if he's going to break into tears any second now.   
  
"What?" Lynn mumbles, and Mingyu can already imagine her paranoia going high wire. "Who?"  
  
"Miyoung and Wonwoo." Mingyu answers in a quiet voice, afraid Miyoung will magically hear him all the way from the living room. Or maybe she's standing right behind the door, eavesdropping. Mingyu can't know anymore.   
  
"Miyoung and W-won-won-" Lynn sighs, not even able to say her husband's name followed with the heavy accusation. "About what?"  
  
Mingyu’s heart feels heavy, the emotions that were overtaking him when Miyoung blocked her thoughts moments ago coming back to him at full force. He tries to explain to Lynn but all that comes out are jumbled words, as he tries to stutter out his thoughts. He feels like he's shaking at some point, and he can barely hear Lynn calling for his name. "-gyu, Mingyu, Min-"  
  
"Y-yeah?" The man mumbles, trying to breathe properly and failing as he takes short irregular inhales of air.  
  
"It's going to be fine, Gyu. Where are you right now?"  
  
Mingyu tries to not focus on his thoughts, but it's hard to do so when he can't distract himself with his friend's thoughts. He really hates phone calls. "Bathroom."  
  
"Go somewhere else." Lynn advices in an ordering tone. "Get yourself some fresh air. Go out if you can.”

“I-I don’t want to go out. Miyoung will start asking questions.” Mingyu opens the bathroom’s door enough to be able to peak, he sees that Miyoung is in the same exact position as he left her. The man can barely hear her thoughts, but the additional noise help calm his nerves, even a little. His eyes then avert to the curtains swaying from the wind coming from outside. “How about the balcony?”

“Yeah, the balcony is good.”

Now Mingyu isn’t far too gone to think it’s a smart idea to go to the living room’s balcony. He knows himself enough to predict a possible break down and he sure as hell doesn’t want Miyoung to witness that. So, he goes to their bedroom’s balcony instead, even when it’s way smaller and would barely fit his legs if he tries to sit down.

Mingyu sits down anyways, back on one wall and feet touching the opposing one eve, when his legs aren’t stretched all out. The wind is cold and prickling on his skin and his eyes are watering slightly from it, but it’s ten times better than the stuffing bathroom he was in moments ago. “Hi,” He mutters to the phone, knowing fully that Lynn still has the phone pressed to her ear. “I am back.”

She sighs in relief. “Great, that’s great.”

It’s silent after that, and Mingyu knows that Lynn wants to give him time to calm down, but it’s not helping him when every quiet moment makes him hyperaware of his irregular breathing and throbbing head.

“Hey, hey.” Lynn, who can pick up the sound of her friend’s heavy breathing calls out. “What’s wrong?”

Mingyu is uncertain on how to explain what’s happening with him even if he tries, so he replies with “Nothing, nothing.” Instead. But being is his friend for years, it’s easy for Lynn to notice her mistake in not filling the silence so she asks. “Do you think you can tell me what happened now?”

“Yeah.” Mingyu mumbles but doesn’t follow it up with anything. Unsure on how to start, or what this was about in the first place.

“How about you start with telling me what made you think our partners are lying?” Lynn asks, and Mingyu starts questioning if she is the one who can read minds. Even though Lynn has already told him time and time that sometimes a strong bound and some consideration is all it takes to know what the other has on their mind.

“S-so I get home, and it’s all fine. And I am feeling all better after spending time with you and stuff.” Mingyu knows he’s blabbering at this point, but that’s how he always gets when he’s on his nerves, he’s just glad he can get his words out properly. “But then I was complaining to Miyoung because she couldn’t join us at lunch. And she said she was out buying something.”

“Uh huh?” Lynn mumbles, overly confused on why Mingyu is reacting in this way over that.

“Lynn.” He says in exasperation. “She said she was out fucking buying whatever the fuck. While your husbands said what again?” Mingyu questions mockingly “Do you remember?”

“Yeah, he said she had a meeting.” Lynn answers calmly.

“And you see nothing wrong with that? One of them is obviously lying.” Mingyu is close to yelling out in frustration at this point.

“And why is that your first fucking conclusion?” Lynn accuses, losing her temper for a moment there, when all her friend has been doing is framing her husband and her best friend.

“Because it’s the obvious thing that is happening.” Mingyu deadpans

“No, it’s not.” Lynn fires back. “Her meeting could have been canceled or postponed. Wonwoo could have misunderstood, and it wasn’t for today. Miyoung could have went out to buy ‘whatever the fuck’ after the meeting, she-“

Mingyu cuts her off before she can finish her probably never-ending list of possibilities. “Look, I wouldn’t be this quick to accuse them if Miyoung didn’t block her thoughts right after telling me that.”

“Mingyuuuuu.” Lynn whines, and the man can tell that he’s starting to wear her patience thin, and he would have called her out on her professionalism if he wasn’t the one that has requested that she doesn’t go full therapist on him in such situations. “That also could have been about anything. Also, you don’t have the right to hear her thoughts, if she wants to block them then so be it, you don’t even have the right to know why. We talked about this.”

Mingyu groans. “Fuck I know, but it’s not fucking easy. Like why would she even have the need to hide something?”

“She doesn’t need to share everything with you.” Lynn sighs. “This is exactly why I advised you last time to not move in together. And by the way, fuck you for not listening to me.”

“Why did you even say no?” Mingyu demands, tone defensive.

“Because you still don’t know how to fucking act when someone is secretive or blocks their thoughts for two seconds. And also the fact that you can’t survive silence, don’t think I am letting that one go.”

“That’s a normal reaction.”

“No, it’s not.”

[“Maybe if you had a fucking mind reading ability that you were passionate about, then you would know what it takes to have this fucking ability. But you don’t, so don’t even act like you know what I am talking about.”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tK8FLmxzGAI)

Lynn snorts so loudly at that, Mingyu feels it piercing through his ear drum. “I love you so much for this reference, but I also hate you for ruining the mood, but also did I say I love you?”

Mingyu chuckles. “Love you too dumb bitch.”

“I don’t love you anymore.”

Mingyu gasps loudly. “You take that back.”

“No.”

“Okay then. I am not gonna fight for your love. You can have your husband do that.”

“He doesn’t need to fight for my love, uwu.” Lynn coos.

Mingyu splutters. “Did you just say uwu out loud?”

“Yes.”

“Do I perhaps need to remind you that you are in your mid twenties?”

“Nope.” Lynn exclaims, popping that last p for emphasis.

“Okay I am over this, plus I need to go back in before Miyoung starts being suspicious. And also, before I freeze my face off.”

“We didn’t finish our conversation, mister.” Lynn accuses.

Mingyu sighs, disappointed but not surprised that Lynn remembers that, even though they went off the original conversation a whole lot there. “Can we leave it for tomorrow at least? I really can’t feel my face out here.”

“Okay, okay.” Lynn gives in quickly, feeling for her friend. “I will expect you at my office at the same time as today then, Mr. Kim.”

“Don’t make it sound like I am one of your patients dumb bitch.”

Lynn scoffs. “We don’t condone such vulgar words Mr. Kim. I expect better of you for tomorrow.”

“I am hanging up.” Mingyu says unimpressed.

“Love you.” Lynn chants with a shit eating grin that Mingyu can easily picture.

“Love you too dumb bitch.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“How was your shower?” Miyoung questions sarcastically when Mingyu leaves the bedroom, the latter gestures at the pile of clothes in his hand. “I am getting to it now.”

The woman nods, absentmindedly going through the channels on their TV, laptop discarded on the end of the couch. “What even held you off?”

“Lynn called me, and we got carried away.” Mingyu informs, already at the door of their bathroom.”

Miyoung hums at that. “Have fun showering then.”

Mingyu snickers. “Yeah, sure.”

Once her boyfriend is in the shower, and Miyoung can make out the sound of the water running, she dials Wonwoo’s number, skipping to her room excitedly.

“So, did you get it?” Is the first thing Wonwoo says as he picks up.

Miyoung giggles excitedly. “No hello to your lovely friend?”

“My ‘lovely’ friend hasn’t updated me for few hours too many, so I don’t think she deserves a greeting whatsoever.” And just from the tone of his voice, Miyoung can perfectly picture the roll of his eyes he did because of her.

“Oh shut up, I got caught up with work afterwards. And earlier Mingyu was being all weird and going from place to place I wouldn’t have been able to talk comfortably.”

Wonwoo scoffs. “What was that buffoon even doing?”

“Talking to your wife apparently.”

“Fucking explains why she was all huddled up in our room, while I was here thinking she was watching another vine compilation and didn’t want me to shame her yet again for it.”

Miyoung gasps, sounding as if Wonwoo has insulted her and her whole bloodline with one sentence. “You mean to tell me you give her shit for watching vine compilation? That’s a fucking religious practice and you should be respecting it.”

“Fuck,” Wonwoo curses under his breath. “I forgot that you and Lynn are basically the same person.”

“You are just jealous cause I am more compatible with your wife than you are.” Miyoung exclaims proudly. “Jealousy is a disease, sweaty. Get better soon.”

Wonwoo sighs. “Honestly, I don’t care anymore. You two are on some weird, creepy ass alien connection, and I don’t wanna be involved. Thank you, next.”

“Please,” Miyoung scoffs. “Making that reference alone is influenced by Lynn. So, don’t act like you don’t wish you were us. I mean weren’t you the one drunkenly cursing me for being your wife’s soulmate, because that should have been you?”

 “[No off topic questions](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tA8LjcpjjKQ).” Wonwoo mutters with a monotone voice.

“Bu-“

“You’ve been stopped.”

Miyoung laughs. “I am only stopping because that’s a good reference. Even though it’s influenced by, you guessed it, Lynn.”

“I have no idea why we are talking about my dry sad humor if it weren’t for Lynn. Can we back track on our conversation, please?”

“Okay, okay.” Miyoung readily agrees. “So, as I was saying. I did choose one today, but I need it engraved so I don’t have it yet with me.”

“Sounds like good progress.” Wonwoo comments. “So, we still on our plans for tomorrow?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Great. Also please bullshit something to Mingyu, cause I already lied to him today and I don’t wanna be accidently put in the same situation.”

“You did what today?” Miyoung squeals.

“L-li-, said something that might not be the exact truth?” Wonwoo mumbles quietly.

Miyoung sighs. “Oh god, what the fuck did you say airhead?”

“Hey, show some fucking respect to your elders.”

“Bitch you gotta earn that shit, and it doesn’t look that bright for you at the moment.”  

“I don’t even know why I put up with you anymore. I am hanging up. Go figure out your bullshit on your own.” Wonwoo threatens.

“COME BACK HERE BOY.” Miyoung yells into the phone, smirking when she hears Wonwoo mutters a defeated “what?”. “What did you lie about?” She asks in a fake, sweet, calm voice.

“I just told him you had a business meeting today because he was going to call you for lunch. Nothing major.”

“Nothing major? Nothing motherfucking major?” Miyoung seethes. “I am going to rip off your dick and show you what’s major.”

“Watch your words, young lady.”

“You are gonna be watching your dick go soon.”

Wonwoo sighs for the umpteenth time in the same phone call. “Can you calm down for two seconds and tell me what’s up?”

“What’s up is that Mingyu told me about lunch earlier, and I told him I couldn’t make it cause I was out buying something, cause guess what I can’t and don’t like to lie. And then he lowkey freaked out and said he will go take a shower outta nowhere and suddenly he’s having an hour long phone call with Lynn. And I really tried not to think much about it, but I was here losing hair when you’re the one who should be losing limbs.”

“Holy fuck.” Wonwoo mumbles, in loss of what to say anymore, his friend’s outrage striking him speechless.

“Shit, I am sorry.” Miyoung mumbles guiltily. “I am just really stressed and I hate being put in situation where I have to hide something, especially from someone I care about.”

“It’s alright, hun. I shouldn’t have lied about something concerning you.” Wonwoo apologizes. “Plus, it’s gonna pass by soon. And he will surely understand where you’re coming from once he finds out, okay?”

“I really hope so.” She says wistfully. “Thank you for helping me throughout all of this though, I really appreciate it.”

“Anytime.” Her friend assures. “So tomorrow?”

Miyoung chuckles, a little bit of excitement coming back to her. “Tomorrow.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Mingyu makes it to Lynn’s workplace the next day, the receptionist hands him a form to fill rather than letting him in as usual. The man frowns, reading through the paper in distaste. “Excuse me, but why are you giving me this?”

“Mrs. Jeon said to not let you in until you hand that to me-” Mingyu attempts to give it to the woman at that and she rolls her eyes. “-filled in.”

“You can’t force me to register. That’s illegal.” Mingyu complains uselessly, knowing pretty much that this is a lost case for him. And so does the receptionist, judging from her thoughts.

“You don’t have to fill it sir, I just won’t be able to let you in to Mrs. Jeon’s office.”

Mingyu squints at the woman. “Since when does she even go by ‘Mrs. Jeon’?”

The receptionist gives him an odd look at first and Mingyu is tempted to tell he heard her call him weird while she’s giving him the fakest smile ever. “Since she got married?”

“Euh, okay sure.” Mingyu mumbles, going back dejectedly to the waiting room.

_You’re married_

_we get it!_

_Please stop flexing_

_Just fill the form and stop stalling_

_I told you I don’t need a therapist and if I did I wouldn’t go to you!_

_And also we can have this convo face to face like two functioning adults but you have to be a pain in the ass_

_We could have had that if you accepted the fact that maybe you need some help like the functioning adult you were!_

_And also we talked about this! You can’t have a different therapist when that one wouldn’t know about your mind reading shenanigans and that’s the root of all your problems_

_Oh jeez thanks of reminding me of how many issues I have. 10/10 would recommend ! cured all my mental issues._

_Just fill the goddamn form like a big boy and come to my office already._

_But…._

_Mingyu._

_Okay fuck!!! I am on it!_

“You are a manipulative bitch and I would be calling my lawyer if I wasn’t one already.” Mingyu says the moment he enters his friend’s office.

“Good morning sir, why don’t you take a seat first before we start discussing your issues?”

Mingyu visibly cringers. “Oh my fucking god. You know how much I hate this, why would you do this?”

Lynn gives him a shit eating grin. “That’s exactly why I do it. Don’t forget that I am a brat.”

“How the fuck does Wonwoo deal with you?”

Lynn smirks. “He doesn’t.”

“Okay…” Mingyu mumbles. “Not sure what that means but let’s swiftly move on cause whenever we talk about you and Wonwoo, it always takes a turn.”

“Not my fault my sex life is spicy as fuck.”

Mingyu sighs loudly. “Here we go again. Please shut your motherfucking thoughts, I am over this bullshit. I was over it in the first month of y’all’s dating, and now it’s been years, and it’s only worse and honestly maybe I do need fucking therapy, cause you got me scarred. Sometimes I can’t even look my best friend in the eye. Why you might ask? Maybe because his wife keeps thinking of how she went down on him ten minutes before I entered their house, while I am sitting there in the same couch they were doing their endeavors on.”

Lynn clamps her hands together, looking Mingyu with a fixated gaze. “And how did that make you feel?”

“Fuck this, fuck you, and fuck everything.” Mingyu stands up. “I am leaving. Please lose my number.”

Lynn bursts out laughing, skipping over to Mingyu and successfully pulling him back to his seat. “I am just playing. Gosh it’s so fun messing with you.”

Mingyu pouts, looking quite upset. “You are the biggest asshole ever.”

“Baby! I am sorryyyy.” Lynn apologizes cutely, hugging Mingyu from behind, and accidently chocking him. “I will play nice now. I just had to get my daily dose of messing with Mingyu because he’s a small baby stuck in a huge body.”

“How you know?” Mingyu smirks. “How you know I’m small?”

Lynn rolls her eyes, shaking her head at her friend and joining him at the two seats couch. “First of all, stop hanging out too much with Kunpimook. And second of all, I actually know you’re not small cause Miyoung doesn’t shut up about it and it’s been years.” Lynn pats his shoulder. “You’re not the only one who’s scarred here, my friend.”

“Okay great, can we please stop talking about our sex lives now, especially since we are best friends with the each other’s partner and we are sitting too close to be talking about that. AND ESPECIALLY CAUSE I CAN HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS AND THERE ARE ALWAYS A LOT OF THEM.”

Lynn nods solemnly. “I am an overthinker.”

“Oh honey, I know.”

“Okay, okay. Enough of the chit chat.” Lynn exclaims. “I am not letting you distract me anymore.”

Mingyu rolls his eyes. “As if I can ever do that.”

“I meaaan.” Lynn boasts, giving him a sly smile, before clapping her hands to get them to focus. “I brought you here to talk about this whole fiasco of yours, and I am not letting you go until we make some decent progress.”

Mingyu shrugs defeatedly. “I mean I am here now, so might as well.”

“So, to recap, and please correct me if I am wrong-“

“Obviously.”

“Don’t interrupt me.” Lynn gives him a tight smile, shushing her friend when he seems like he’s going to dispute. “Anyway, as I was saying, should we start talking about your unnecessary paranoia when someone blocks their thoughts, and by someone I majorly mean Miyoung? Or should we start with your inability to survive silence?”

 Mingyu squints at Lynn in both confusion and judgment. “That’s not exactly what I would call a recap.”

Lynn sighs. “We both know what’s up so I decided to skip it. So yeah, it would be lovely if you just answer the question.”

“WelI, I guess since it come to this, let’s go big and start with the first one.”

Lynn can’t help herself but to clap excitedly at that. “You know what? Sometimes I like you.”

“Can’t you like me all the time instead?” Mingyu whines, pouting that childish pout of his.

“No.” Lynn says, but her heart wavers at the sight of Mingyu’s pout, even when she has been at the receiving end of it for years now, but she has always been so week. _You know I always love you, you big baby! Knock it off already._

Mingyu grins widely at his friend’s thoughts, giggling stupidly when she gives him a look. _Stop distracting me before I do something ugly._ Lynn thinks, knowing well that Mingyu gets more affected by threats and demands when they aren’t said out loud. She’s proven right short after when Mingyu raises his hands in surrender, before making a zipping motion over his mouth. “Okay, great, finally some good fucking silence.” Lynn exclaims. “So, I noticed something, and I was meaning to talk to you about it for a long time, I just never found the right time. But you lowkey confirmed my suspicions yesterday so here we are.”

“Get to it already.” Mingyu complains.

“Okay, okay.” _One can’t fucking procrastinate hard hitting convos in this fucking household, can they?_ “Basically, I noticed that since that whole fucking Jongin situation you had with Miyoung, you had been having worse reactions to her blocking her thoughts and being distance. I mean I know you have always been itchy about that, considering your past relationships and the major trust issues they gave you. But I feel like they weren’t that bad, and you were able to move past them with the three of us since you trust us, and we rarely block our thoughts around you either way. Plus, we are the only ones beside your family who actually knew about your abilities.” Mingyu only nods at that, but he still looks slightly confused. “Look, what I am trying to say is that I think you got a PTSD from that situation and you have linked Miyoung’s blocking her thoughts to her being angry with you, and, or because she doesn’t want to think about your disagreements and arguments around you.” When Mingyu doesn’t say anything, Lynn sighs. “Can you at least tell me if this sounds remotely accurate or not?”

Mingyu presses his lips in thought. “I mean I never thought of it that way, but now that you put it that way… Like that would explain why I was on the brink of a panic attack yesterday just from that. I really felt like I was back to square one all over again.”

“But you guys aren’t fighting anymore, and she has no reason to be angry at you whatsoever.”

Mingyu shrugs. “I guess I am just stuck in trauma.”

_It got me singing, ya ya ya_

“Lynn.” Mingyu mutters sternly.

“See.” Lynn whines. “This is why people block their thoughts around you. They wanna be themselves without being judged.”

Mingyu rolls his eyes. “You don’t expect me NOT to judge you when you are singing mine and Wonwoo’s mixtape that we drunkenly made, and especially not when we are discussing my actual trauma.”

“The fact that you can read my mind doesn’t give you free pass to tell me what to think about.” Lynn huffs.

“Reason 5541868611th why I didn’t want to have therapy sessions with you.”

Lynn widens her eyes, looking at Mingyu in terror. “How the fuck did you know how to say that number out loud?”

Mingyu shrugs coolly. “[I have the power of god and anime on my side](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tlwda9S58Lg).”

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA;_

Mingyu jumps in place, covering his ears even though it does nothing to help. “I thought we agreed on no internal screaming when I am around?”

“I thought we agreed on no telling me what to think and not think about?”

Mingyu sighs. “It’s called being a decent fucking human being, and a good friend, but go off I guess.”

Lynn rolls her eyes, before checking her watch. “These fucking sessions are going to be long ones with the pace we are going with.”

“You’re telling me.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Wonwoo is still honest to god still confused on how he got robed in joining Miyoung today. But he is there now and there’s no turning back, even though Miyoung should have been also there ten minutes ago and she’s still nowhere to be seen.

_Can’t believe you’re really standing me up like that! I thought what we had mattered to you more than this._

_I hate how much Lynn is rubbing off on you! Can you divorce her? Can you please divorce her_

_I see the type of homewrecker you are_

_You’re really out there proving me right! My ocd hates it when I text you cause more times than not you sound the same exact like Lynn_

_Good for you_

_Suddenly you don’t sound like her and suddenly you are fucking cancelled._

_Blocked and reported._

_Murdered and disposed of_

_stfu_

_To never be seen again_

_Istg young_

_Burned at the stake_

_I am leaving_

_JK I love you :*_

_Be there in 5_

_That better be five seconds cause that’s all I am giving you_

Miyoung meant minutes, but that doesn’t matter because it took her another ten minutes to get there anyway. She grins widely when she sees Wonwoo still standing by the pet store waiting for her.

“For someone who said that they are only giving me five seconds, you are still here.” Miyoung says as greeting.

"For someone who’s late by twenty minutes, you are still not apologizing.”

Miyoung shrugs. “I am not late, you’re just early.”

“We agreed to meet here twenty minutes ago.” Wonwoo exclaims.

Shrugging, Miyoung says. “Time is a social construct.”

“Don’t-“ Miyoung smirks, dabbing before Wonwoo gets to finish his sentence. “dab.” He finishes either way, looking disappointed, with himself, with Miyoung but most importantly, with the world. Wonwoo chuckles when he thinks of Mingyu hearing his current thoughts and then calling him a drama queen.

Miyoung raises her eyebrow skeptically at Wonwoo. “What you laughing at?”

“I was just thinking of Mingyu.”

“Why the fuck were you thinking of him?” She questions, shoving at her friend’s shoulder. “Do you wanna go, huh? Do you want to fucking go right now?”

Wonwoo sighs, facepalming and effectively hiding his face from passersby. “You’re embarrassing me.”

Miyoung smirks. “Good for you.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes. “Okay great, now since you got your revenge, can we please get in the fucking store and get this done with?”

“You were supposed to react to that.” Miyoung whines, but lets Wonwoo drag her into the store, where her frown turns literally upside down, as she grins excitedly at the sight of the cute pets.

“Please don’t act like a five-“Wonwoo starts to say but Miyoung is already running around towards a hoard of cats to play with, so he sticks to strolling lazily behind her, occasionally bending down to pet a cat walking between his legs.

Miyoung suddenly stops, looking up at Wonwoo with big wide excited eyes. “Can I have them all?”

“I thought you came here to get a puppy?” Wonwoo mumbles uninterestedly, because he couldn’t care less what Miyoung bought, he ain’t the one living with her after all.

“Doesn’t matter. Our apartment might not be able to fit all of them but my heart sure does.”

Wonwoo snickers. “The fact that Mingyu was able to fit into your heart is enough indicator of how ginormous it is.”

“Don’t size shame my man, [I’ll kill you, I’ll kill you. Not even worried about it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJu1xEZEuto).”

“I didn’t even-“

“Oh my god.” Miyoung squeals, crawling on all four to gods know where. “PUPPYYYYYYY.”

At this point of their friendship, Wonwoo doesn’t even question the woman, it doesn’t stop him from questioning why he’s there for the nth time though. “Can we get him?” Miyoung exclaims.

Wonwoo groans. “Listen, it’s you that’s getting him, and also that’s an ugly puppy.”

Miyoung glares at her friend, pulling the doggy closer to her, as she sits cross legged. “He might not be the prettiest, but he’s the best baby ever, aren’t you, bub?”

Wonwoo stares in distaste at the little brown poodle in his friend’s lap, his fringe too long it basically covers his eyes. But Miyoung seems ecstatic, as she pushes the hair out of his hair, giggling when the dog nuzzles into her hand happily. “I mean y’all are hitting it off quite well, so I don’t see why not.”

“I can’t believe I just fell in love at first sight, AGAIN.” Miyoung exclaims, cooing at the pet as if he understands anything she’s saying. Heck, even Wonwoo isn’t sure what she’s saying at this point, not when she sounds like she’s half crying, half squealing. “I can’t believe you’re replacing your boyfriend with a puppy.” The man mutters, before adding. “Well I mean Mingyu IS in fact an overgrown pup, so it makes a lot of sense.”

“I am not replacing him.” Miyoung claims. “As I stated earlier, my heart can fit them both.”

“That’s gonna be a tight fit.” Wonwoo remarks, sending a quick ‘ _Your girlfriend is replacing you’_ text message to Mingyu just to mess with him, before redirecting his attention to Miyoung. “So; you’re getting this one, or you want to look around more?”

“Didn’t you just hear me when I said I am in love?” Miyoung questions. “It’s this one or nothing.”

“Okay, that was quicker than I expected.” Wonwoo comments in relief.

Miyoung stands up, puppy still in hand. “Same to be honest. Just let me go talk to the worker there and ask if they can keep him here for a while after I buy him, then we can go grab something to eat.”

“Yeah sure.” Wonwoo answers, retreating to a seat on the side, smiling when a cat lazily crawls into his lap once he sits there.

_What the fuck does that mean?!!!_

_Wonwoo I am shaking! What the fuck does that MEAN_

_JEON WONWOO!!!_

_STUPID FUCK ANSWER_

_WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!!!_

Wonwoo smirks deviously as he leaves Mingyu on seen.

 

 

 

 

_Hey, I know I just left but your husband just sent me a text saying ‘your girlfriend is replacing you’ and now he’s not answering anymore and I am sweating so much in my goddamn fucking suit I feel like I am melting into my office’s leather chair._

_He means she’s replacing you with someone with more braincells that wouldn’t freak out at such a fucking basic joke! I thought you knew Wonwoo better than me! You know he’s a fucking headass who likes making stupid jokes_

_He once sent me a picture of divorce papers saying all he needs is my signature! only because he was fucking around in your office and found some there!_

_Do you think I freaked out and almost went into cardiac arrest?_

_….no???_

_Wtf.._

_Of course I did! Do you even know me?!!!!!!!_

_But we learn from our mistakes._

_That was a beautiful, touching story! Thank you for your contribution_

_Anything for my dear patient ; )_

_Do you send all your patients winky faces? Cause if so then I’ll have to tell Wonwoo_

_Worry about your own relationship kiddo._

_Some points were made…._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me to write the second part quickly!!!  
> I feel like I had more to say but I forget... Well I LOVE YOU ALL UWU


End file.
